


Darkness

by queenamyluva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Dom Harry, Dom Ron Weasley, Elemental Magic, F/M, Fpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenamyluva/pseuds/queenamyluva
Summary: Stolen 1 year after the defeat of Voldemort. 10 years later they are found and they are not what they expected.





	1. Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> hello,I'm new here so please bear with me

People are celebrating on Halloween in the wizarding world, why you ask well because the evil dark lord who terroised the whole of Britain has has been vanquished by a 1 year boy thus fulfilling the the second prophecy and his name is Hadrian Leo James Potter but it came at the cost of this parent making him an orphan but the people didn't care about that as long as the evil dark lord is gone, and nobody where their savior is but they didn't care either.But they should have cared because their happy world is about to become a world of terror.

Molly weasley was about to enter into her room when she heard a noise coming from her youngest son room,curious she wandered into Ron's room and saw a stranger holding Ron in their arms and was wearing a sinister smile.

She asked 'WHO ARE YOU'? and the stranger (whom she can't see their face as they wore a hood which cover their face and they modified their voice)said 'your nightmare' and jump out of the window with a 1 year old Ron. putrefied, she stood still until she reaslise what just happened, she screamed waking the whole household. Bill who just came back from Egypt rushed to his mother side asked 'mum, what happen and why did you scream? 'Molly where is Ron?asked Arthur after he didn't see Ron.

Someone took our son Arthur, somebody kidnapped Ron replied a crying and devastating molly. 

'WHAT'?asked a shocked charlie. 'Bill go and call the aurors in the meantime charlie and i will search the whole area, they couldn't have gotten far ' said Arthur but it was too late the stranger have already left.

Same thing happen with the grangers.

\-----------

After placing Hadrian at the doorsteps of the dursleys, Albus Dumbledore never saw someone lurking by the bushes and left. After he left the stranger a man step out of the bushes and pick up harry and took him away and place him and the two other 1 year old and place them in the orphanage and said 'now the world will suffer for their misdoing and the real prophecy shall be fulfilled'. and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four years later

It was bright and sunny in Cole's orphanage and at the outskirts of London, three children-(two boys and one girl)-could be seen staring blankly at the park on the end of the road. Children between the ages of 2 and 19 were running around playing, some were playing on the dirt while some of the older ones were playing football. Yet as the children watch on, they could only feel utter hatred towards the other children and the matron why you ask, well you see these three kids are being bullied and teased for being smart at the age of five and also mysterious things happen around them, even the went as far as to beating them and stealing their stuffs and the matron always turn a blind eye to the things going on at the orphanage.

That why they hated them, they knew they were different from the other kids. they only have each other because they could do strange things, like disappear and burn things.....

The first boy has tousled black hair and emerald green eyes which contrasted completely with his fair complexion and also has a jagged, rad scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt. the girl has bushy hair and hazel eyes which also contrasted with her alabaster complexion, the second boy has red-hair and grey eyes and pale skin with freckles on his face. they were sitting outside in front of the orphanage far away from everyone reading a book, when they were interrupted by a deep guttural voice.

"well, well if it isn't the three little freaks all by themselves!" Charles white, casually lent against a tree, smirking whilst his lackeys: Jake stone and Kane Davies laughed behind him.

The three kids looked up from what they were reading and when they who was standing in front of them, they were filled with complete, unadulterated loathing for the older boy, who was the oldest at the orphanage - age 19 and since the he came to the orphanage, he has made it his mission to make life miserable for the three.

They have had enough of all the bulling, the teasing, the neglect. they have had enough, they will fight back and make everyone fear them and they have just the scapegoat. the first boy stood up, followed by the other boy and girl and looked at the older boy in the eyes and Charles could see the evil glint in those emerald eyes and when he looked at the other two, he saw the same thing and took a step back.

"Go away and you won't be hurt" said the first boy

"hahahahaha, would you look at that guys the little freak said we should leave, well we are not going what are you gonna do about that"? 

"well, he said he won't leave, either he is stupid or too slow" said the girl

why you little bitch, am gonna teach you all a lesson' said Charles and he lifted his fist, ready to smash it into the girl's face, when something happened.....

Charles fist stop mid-air and they hear a crack, his arm was in an odd direction and he fell to the fall screaming, the two boys who follow Charles look at the other three who had arms stretch forward with shocked and fear in their eyes and tried to run but where block by an invisible barrier.

"where are you going? you will miss out the fun" said the second boy

"please, don't hurt us" pleaded Jake

"oh, we won't hurt you, were just gonna play with you, it won't hurt....a lot. were just getting started"said the girl with a crazy glint in her eyes and laughed.

They screamed for help and begged for mercy but they were not heard or seen because the first boy unconsciously wished for a silencing and a notice-me-not-charm and the three kids laughed while torturing their bullies with a crazy glint in their eyes.

meanwhile back at the wizarding world

A couple of redheads were searching for their missing son, putting pictures of him in the papers and asking the aurors to search for him but they haven't found him and they were loosing hope of ever find their son.

"Arthur, what if we never find him? what if he is not in the wizarding world? asked a woman with freckles on her face and has red hair.

"molly, we will find him, okay, just believe in the aurors, they will find him and where would the kidnapper take him surely not in the muggle world maybe they are under a strong and powerful fidilus charm and that why it hard to find him." said Arthur as he assured his wife.

"Yes, your right, i just hope they find him quick". said molly

"i hope" said Arthur

He should have listen to his wife and go and search in the muggle world.


	3. sorry not a chapter

i am so sorry life have been so hard my mom got sick spent 4 days in the hospital no internet connection computer broke down busy with school so pls bear with me. you can check out my crossover challenge

**Author's Note:**

> good or bad?


End file.
